Hemisphère
by PrincessYun
Summary: une de mes premières, centrée sur Heero qui médite alors qu'il a été capturé par OZ


Genre : song-fic, OOC, assez serieux, cogitage de perso, 100% POV de Heero

Disclamer : les G-Boys sont toujours pas à moi ! Mais pour le moment y sont gentiment instalés chez moi…

Couple : 1+2/2+1 comme vous voulez le plus important c'est qui soit ensemble, ne ?

Note : la chanson non plus n'est pas à moi elle appartient à Maaya Sakamoto (pour ce qui connaisse pas c'est Hemisphère le titre, c'est l'OP trop super de RahXephon !!)

**En gras :** parole de la chanson dans son contexte original 

_En italique : _traduction des paroles

En normal : le récit 

Yuna : place à la musique !et bonne lecture ! ^__-

       **Hemisphère******

**Soredemo**** iitai kono boku ni**

_Moi qui ai toujours voulu fuir_

Encore une nouvelle mission…et encore une fois elle échoue. On me retient prisonnier, même si je suis seul dans ma cellule, je ressens une petite pointe d'espoir car toi tu ne t'es pas fait prendre…

Petite lueur d'Espoir, dans mon cœur pourtant si noir.

**Nani**** ga dekirutte yuunda**

_Que puis je faire ? _

Rien. Juste attendre que Shinigami m'emporte avec lui…

Je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas partir avec toi, pour le Royaume des Morts.

**Kyuukutsu na hako ni wa no genjitsu wo**__

_Je suis fatigué d'être à l'intérieur de cette boîte étroite_

Chaque heures qui passent me paraissent interminable, tout est si petit, ainsi que le mince fil qui me rattache à la vie.

Je me demande ce qu'aurait pensé Odin Lowe et J…quoi que non…je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir !

**Kanerutame**** ni nani ga dekiruno**

_Que puis je faire pour me rattacher à la réalité ? _

Je ne sais pas, je veux que tu sois avec moi, auprès de moi.

Quelle ironie ! Le Soldat Parfait à besoin de quelqu 'un pour continuer à vivre.

Vivre dans cette réalité qu'est la guerre.

Mais sans cette réalité on ne se serait jamais recontré.

**Jinsei**** no hanbun mo boku wa mada ikitenai**

_Je n'ai même pas vécu la moitié de ma vie_

Ces crétins de soldats interrompent mes pensées, pour m'emmener à ma torture quotidienne chaque jour il m'ôte un peu plus de ma vie dont je n'ai même pas pus profiter.

**Sakarattte**** dakiatte**

_Je m'oppose aux uns et embrasse les autres_

Nous à qui notre existence a été retiré, pour nous mêler à une guerre qui n'est pas la notre.

Certes, nous nous battons pour les colonies, mais avons-nous eu un Merci ? Jamais.

Elles n'ont su nous prouver leur reconnaissance qu'en s'opposant à nous !

**Muishiki**** ni kazamarete yuku keiken no tatoo**

_De nombreuses expériences se sont inconsciemment gravées en moi _

Il est vrai que la guerre est une mauvaise chose.

Mais nous avons passé de bon moment tous les cinq, je reconnais qu'il est dur de ne pas rire de tes blagues…Je me demande souvent comment vous réagiriez si je me mettais à rire et à parler.

Si je m'en sorts vivant je te déclare mes sentiments et je me comporte normalement !

**Gakeppuchi**** ni tatasara toki**__

_Quand j'étais dans une situation tendue_

Les soldats me ramènent à ma cellule.

Quelques minutes après j'entends des bruits de lutte venant du couloir.

J'essaie de me relever mais n'y parviens pas toute mes forces m'ont abandonné.

La porte de ma cellule s'ouvre sur une silhouette noire, je relève la tête doucement pour regarder le visage de mon sauveur mais je ne peux le voir à cause de la lumière qui est dans son dos.

Je reconnais juste la couleur de ses yeux. Deux améthystes brillantes.

**Kunan na boku no wo ude wo tsukami**__

_Tu as tenu mes mains hésitantes_

-Duo ?!

Tu me souris et me tends la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je serre ta main dans la mienne, tu me tires vers toi pour me serrer dans tes bras, tu sanglotes

-Hee. Hee-chan. J'ai. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'on te fasse du mal.

Instinctivement je me bouine un peu plus contre toi et pose mes mains sur tes hanches.

Mes jambes flageolent, tout devient noir, j'attends la chute mais elle ne vient pas. Je sens juste un bras dans mon dos et un sous mes genoux.

**Jibun jishin no arika ga hajimete mieten da**

_Pour la première fois j'ai su d'où j'étais_

Je me réveille dans un grand lit qui sent le miel…MIEL ?! Sur ce n'est pas mon lit, la pièce n'est pas blanche, bon signe je ne suis pas dans un hôpital.

Je tourne la tête, tu scrutes le moindre de mes mouvements avec un regard mi-tendre, mi-inquiet.

-Hee-chan. Daijobu ?

-Hai.

Tu te lèves. Pourquoi est ce que tu parts ? J'attrape ton poignet, tu te retournes pour me regarder et t'accroupis près de moi.__

-Il faut que tu dormes Hee-chan…

-Iie !

-Why ?

-Pas. Tout. Seul…

Tu me pousses doucement pour avoir un peu de place, une fois que tu es couché, je me love contre ton torse en passant mes bras autour de ta taille, tu fais de même.

Je peux enfin m'endormir car tu es là pour veiller sur moi.****

**Motto**** hiroi biru no ue__**

****

_Au dessus d'un immense bâtiment avec des nuages persistants_

Malgré nos difficultés, je sais maintenant que temps que nous resterons ensemble plus rien ne nous séparera et peut être qu'à nous cinq nous pourrons mettre fin à cette guerre.

**Motto**** fukai ookina rougoku ya**__

_Il se pourrait que quelque chose nous emprisonne_

Je suis toujours dans tes bras, je m'y sens en sécurité. J'ai dû dormir longtemps car quand je me réveille le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et je suis seul dans le lit. SEUL ?! Je commence à paniquer. Je saute de mon lit, pour descendre les marches qui mènent aux pièces du bas, je m'avance doucement dans le salon m'arrête pour écouter discrètement. C'est bon j'entends des voix, je préfère attendre pour voir de quoi elles parlent…

-Alors, Maxwell ?

-Y dort…ça m'inquiète, ça fait presque un mois…

J'entends des pleurs, Duo pleure ?

-T'inquiète pas Duo, Heero est très fort je suis sur qu'il se réveillera…

-Merci Cachou.

J'entre dans le salon la tête baissée, Trowa et Quatre sont enlacés tranquillement dans le sofa, Wufei lit un livre en chinois et toi tu es affalé dans un autre sofa, tu zapes, tes yeux sont rouges d'avoir trop pleurés. Je m'en veux que tu te sois inquiété pour moi. Vous relevez la tête et moi aussi je peux voir que malgré vos traits fatigués vous avez l'air heureux de me revoir. Je tourne ma tête vers toi où s'affiche un immense sourire.

-Yui ?

Je traverse à grande enjambées la distance qui nous sépare, et sans ma réfléchir je me jette dans tes bras, je pleure tout ce que je n'ai pus pleurer avant. Je sens que tous vous me jetez des regards interloqués, tu ressers tes bras autour, je me niche dans creux de ton épaule, tu poses ta tête sur la mienne. Les autres sortent du salon. Tu me dis des paroles réconfortantes et après me chante une chanson de ta voix mélodieuse. Je m'assoupis dans tes bras.

**Uso wo tsuka nai sekai wo mukugatte iku dake**

_Un monde que nous ne pouvons même pas imaginer viendra simplement vers nous_

J'émerge doucement de ma courte sieste lorsque je sens deux lèvres fraîches se presser sur les miennes, tu demandes timidement accès à ma bouche avec ta langue, j'accepte volontiers nos deux langues, après avoir explorer la cavité buccale de l'autre, commencent une longue danse passionnée, rien à voir avec un jeu de domination, juste un échange…

Nous nous séparons haletant, tu reviens déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres mais cette fois sans la langue, nous nous faisons passer par ce simple contact tout l'amour que nous nous portons.

**Boku wa boku no koto ga shiritai**

_Je veux me connaître davantage_

Nous restons longtemps enlacé, je me sens tellement bien, je crois que je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie.

-Duo, je…

-Oui Hee-chan ?

-Ai shiteru Duo-kun.

-Me too, I love you Hee-chan

La guerre est enfin finie. Cela fait six ans que nous vivons ensemble et nous nageons dans le pur bonheur. Toutes nos journées ne sont que rire, tendresse et amour.

J'ai appris à vivre grâce à toi, à te connaître et surtout à me connaître.

Demain est un grand jour car c'est notre mariage, tout le monde y sera.

Je suis le plus comblé des hommes, grâce à toi, Duo, qui sais m'aimer, me comprendre.

Comme promis dans un mois nous adopterons une petite fille, la tête que tu as fait quand je t'ai dit que je voulais des enfants c'était à mourir de rire et après tu m'as pris dans tes bras et m'as fait passer une autre nuit inoubliable pour me remercier, mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier. Alors je te le dis, Merci.

**Owari**** ?**

Yuna : aller c'est fini !

Duo : Bah dis donc tu carbures ! Tu marches à quoi ?

Regarde les épaves de canette de coca et de paquet de biscuits

Les G-Boys : on comprends et c'est quoi que tu écoutes ?

Yuna : OST de FFX !! elles sont trop belle ces chansons !

Heero : au faite t'as pas oublié un truc ?

Yuna : euh…non !

Heero & Duo : et Sephiroth ça te dis rien ?

Yuna : Ah vi !!

Quatre : alors ?

Yuna :Tiens te rev'là Quatre ?

Quatre : oui malgré que tu m'ai laché pour Duo !!

Yuna : oups…sinon Joyeux Anniversaire à toi Sephiroth !!

Les G-Boys : enfin…-__-°

A plus à pas plus ? review please…ça fait toujours plaisir !!


End file.
